Dick and Artemis Mall Adventures
by ILoveTheRobins
Summary: "Dick, what are you doing here ..", she checked the clock ,"seven in the morning!" When Dick shows up one random morning at Artemis's house and says he's going to take her to the mall she thinks that he's He's Chapter One: Pet Set in between T for slight Open to Read author's note at
1. Chapter 1

Artemis got a bad feeling in her gut when Dick and herself walked into the big glass doors of the mall, glancing at Dick irritably as she was gently pulled by the wrist to the nearest shop. Which just happened to be a small pet store.

She sighed loudly, as to get his attention.

"What is it, Arty?" He asked, smirking.

"I just... well... why?!"

He gasped in mock-hurt. "What are you insinuating? And I told you earlier too!"

She rolled her eyes. I can't believe that I actually decided to spend my whole day with him.

_Earlier..._

_Artemis started as she heard the unpleasant sound of her doorbell ringing. After a moment of mental debate, she chose to ignore it and go back to sleep._

_It rang again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-DongDing-DongDing-DongDing-Dong_

_"GO AWAY!" She yelled, trying to ward off the person who found that sleep wasn't as important as whatever they had to tell her._

_DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG_

_"Agh!" She exclaimed, rolling out of bed._

_She angrily walked toward the door as the ringing continued._

_DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING_

_She threw open the door to greet the annoying visitor, who was right in the middle of a ding._

_And came face to face with a total dick. Literally._

_Richard Grayson just smiled and waved at her as she stared at him with bedhead hair and bloodshot eyes._

_"Hi Arty! Guess what? We're going to the mall today!"_

_She just nodded, still too tired to comprehend what just happened as she walked back inside. Artemis dressed in her regular jeans, white shirt with jacket, and boots. The brush combed through her long thick hair as she tried to get it as tidy as possible and in her usual ponytail. Artemis began to walk outside where Dick waited, grabbing a granola bar for the road. She only realized when she was one foot out the front door what exactly she was doing._

_"Dick, what are you doing here on a weekend at...", she checked her watch and gaped. "Seven in the morning?! I had patrol last night!"_

_"Well, obviously to take you to the mall!" He answered matter-of-factly._

_"But why?"_

_"I'll let you figure that out yourself." Dick said cryptically and walked toward the limo waiting for them._

_She groaned and reluctantly followed, curious to figure out on her own why he was taking her there._

_Back to present..._

Dick rushed over to the glass where the puppies were being held. They pawed against the glass, happy to see a new face.

Artemis however was a difderent story. She gazed around the shop, looking for anything that peaked her interest. Until she lay eyes on a small black kitten. Like most kittens, it had large blue eyes. The only difference was that it was a runt, the smallest of the litter. He got knocked around by his larger siblings.

Trying to look as uninterested as possible, she strolled over to the cage containing the kittens. A clerk met her halfway there though, and asked her if she needed any help.

Dick peeked out of the corner of his eye, silently observing the scene before him, wondering which animal Artemis liked. He smirked as the clerk picked up a scrawny black fuzzball and handed it to her. It immediately started purring as it curled into her arm.

Dick typed in the words 'black kitten' into his phone so he could remember it for later.

"Come on, Artemis! Let's go!"

Gasp! Why would he need to remember that for later?! All answers will be revealed! Soon…

Anyway, which store would you like them to go to next? I'm open to requests and will be willing to add extra chapters if there are many suggestions. I want this to be about ten to twenty chapters long.

Have a fan-freaking-tastic day!

P.S. More reviews=Faster chapters

**And if you don't have an account you can still review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I promise that I'll get all of your shops crammed in here, but for now I'm going to do the shoe store, an idea from Willy Ketchup.**

**Oh, wait. Disclaimer. Right.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a seventh grader owns any of the characters in Young Justice? No? Good.**

Dick and Artemis arrived at their next destination; the shoe store. Row upon row of shoes were there. There were many shelves. They looked sturdy enough, but they probably shouldn't go bumping into them. It could probably make them fall over, which hopefully didn't happen.

Surprisingly, it didn't look as crowded as the other stores, which could be a plus for them. The duo both disliked it when they got unwanted physical contact such as bumping into shoulders or stepping on feet.

Unfortunately, they sometimes got bullied at school, Dick for being a so-called 'charity case', and Artemis for being there on scholarship. So both stepping on feet and bumping into shoulders happened frequently. Barbara and Bette always wanted to help them, but both disagreed. They didn't want someone else getting involved.

Anyway, at the shoe store, Dick and Artemis started to try on many shoes, mostly sports ones, as they needed a quick escape if a villain decided to attack while they were in their civvies.

But Dick could tell that Artemis was warming up to the idea of having fun, so he snuck off for a few seconds and returned with the highest high heels he could find. They were fake leopard-print, 9 inches high, and gaudy in every way. They were disgusting. Who would even buy that anyway?

"Oh, Arty!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Look what I found!"

Out of curiosity, Artemis turned he head to look at the shoes. And promptly bust out laughing. A few people looked at her strangely, as if it were strange to have fun in public.

"If you think that I'm going to wear-" Dick cut her off in the middle of her sentence, causing her to look irritated.

"Who said that they were for you?"

Artemis cocked her head. _What is he-wait a minute._

Dick began to slip on the shoes. And he rose on wobbly feet, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He stumbled a few times, but then surprisingly got the hang of it-sort of.

Artemis began to laugh again, losing breath as he started to walk in the shoes that were way too big for him, as if he were on a runway. He even tried doing a little twirl.

"Yeah! Work it, Dick!" Artemis hollered.

Dick put on his best dramatic face, acting like he was a model having a photo shoot. He began to strut again, looking fabulous. He tried a few more twirls this time. But sadly, he lost his balance and knocked over a few rows of shoes. Shoes fell off of the shelves, clattering on the floor, and being crushed by the shelves. It was dead silent for a moment after the shelves collapsed. Dick and Artemis stared at each other.

"Hey!" They were broken out of their reverie by the cashier walking over to them angrily, fuming. Steam practically billowed from his ears.

Now was the time to calmly explain what had happened. Or improvise. "RUN!" They yelled in unison They dashed out of the shoe store, making sure that they had their shoes and had left the ones they had tried on in the store.

They made it halfway across the mall before they stopped, even though they could run a lot longer.

"Hey, let's go put our shoes on." Artemis said, realizing that two teenagers wearing socks instead of shoes looked pretty weird. People began to glance their way. They sat down at a nearby bench, putting their shoes on.

Artemis thought of the events that just occured, and after thinking for a bit, she began to laugh for the third time today. Dick felt a grin form on his face and began to laugh with her, a few maniacal cackles slipping out.

Dick also felt great. He felt triumphant knowing that on his phone was a list that was beginning to form. Earlier, he had seen the way Artemis glance longingly at a pair of combat boots. They fit great on her, but she had to put them away because money was short in her family.

Dick knew that no matter how tough Artemis seemed to act, saying that she didn't need anything, she was just human and wanted things just like the rest of them.

A grin was still on Artemis's face, even as she was done laughing. She let out an uncharacteristic giggle and tugged on Dick's arm.

"Come on, Dick!"

**Hello there! I may get a chapter up tomorrow, but I'm not sure because I have other things to do, but I'll try as hard as I can to get it up! If not tonight, maybe Tuesday? Anyway, send me your thoughts about what I need to work on and what I'm doing good at. Or just send me suggestions. BUT REMEMBER THAT I WILL DO ALL REQUESTS FOR STORES! SO DONT WORRY!**

**Have a fan-freaking-tastic day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been focusing on two stories at the same time, which is stupid of me. I've also had a crap load of school work. Curse you, school! Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: HOW THE HECK WOULD I OWN THESE CHARACTERS?!**

After that incident in the shoe store, Dick and Artemis found themselves walking to the toy store. On the way, Dick noted how Artemis glanced at a store window containing a dark green dress. It was long and had sleeves. There was some light green embroidery on one of the shoulders. Yeah, Artemis would never admit to wanting that. Even if she did want it. Really

"Dick, what are you grinning about?" Artemis had just noticed the big smile he had on his face.

"Oh, nothing Arty." She sighed. It was no surprise that the protege of the bat would be secretive. She would never pry the truth from him. It was impossible. The only way that she would be told was probably when he decided to tell her.

As they walked into the toy store, Artemis found herself staring wide eyed at so many toys. When she was younger, she only owned one, and that was her teddy bear that she named after her sister. It didn't even have a name until Jade walked out the door.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Hey, Arty. You know I wouldn't blame you if you jumped in that big bin of stuffed animals."

Her frown turned into a grin and he suddenly found himself being pulled into a sea of fluffly animals.

Surprisingly, the stuffed animal pit was very deep. They got sucked in, finding it difficult to breathe. It was just like a foam pit! Of course, there was no foam. Gasping for breath, they dug themselves out.

"Never...going in...a ball pit... AGAIN!" Artemis exhaled.

Dick just cackled madly.

"Why did they even have a bottomless pit of stuffed animals?" Dick asked.

"You expect me to have an answer?! I don't even know the last time I cuddled a stuffed animal!" That was a lie. He knew that whenever she had a nightmare or was feeling lonely, she would squeeze Jade.

"Why don't we go to a more... domestic part of the toy store."

As usual, everything was going great until something messed up their experience.

Dick and Artemis were fiddling with the remote controlled planes and helicopters. Both were interested in mechanics. Sometimes Dick would design gadgets for their crime fighting careers. He designed and built the R-Cycle himself. And he had help on the Team's motorcycles, too. Artemis was interested because she wanted to design an arrow that was remote controlled. It was difficult because it was straight and you probably couldn't fit many wires in it, but she was trying to work it out.

Artemis accidentally leaned on a remote control, causing it to start up a helicopter. The helicopter ran into a large bin full of wind up toys, causing them to tip over. Some wind ups even started moving. Dick hated those. They were creepy. Especially because Joker left them everywhere. The only good thing about that is knowing that they were on the right trail. The only difference between the wind ups was that these didn't make laughing noises. **(A/N: Totally stole that from Arkham Asylum and Arkham City! If you haven't played either, you're missing out.)**

"Um... oops?" Artemis said. Dick looked at Artemis incredulously. Then he began to giggle at her.

"This time you got in trouble instead of me!" Artemis began to giggle too. He usually was the one who got in trouble. It was Artemis for a change.

Some little kids laughed at them. "Wow, I never want to be a stupid teenager! They always get in trouble!"

"I'll show you stupid teenager you little-" A hand covered her mouth before she could say anything that could get them in a lot of trouble. Wow, those kids were right. That still didn't give them the right to say things like that to her!

"Sorry about my friend, she has issues." Dick apologized to them about her almost use of obscene language.

The parents of those kids put their hands over their ears and shuffled them away, glaring at them.

Some other parents stared at the 'irresponsible teenagers' that were making that mess. One parent even walked up to them and said that they didn't want them impressioning their children.

The second time that day, a store clerk yelled at them. And the second time that day they ran away. Good job, guys.

**Have a fan-freaking-tastic day!**


End file.
